


Champagne

by Zzzara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Champagne, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Waltzing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzara/pseuds/Zzzara
Summary: To the newlyweds!🥂🍾
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 23





	Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February 2021 Discord Drarry Drabble Challenge.  
> Prompt: "Bubbles"  
> Required word count: 283
> 
> *Don’t repost/copy this work to any other websites without my permission.
> 
> *Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.K. Rowling and other rightful owners.
> 
> *The author of this work does not support J.K. Rowling's transphobic opinions.

**Champagne**

The _pop!,_ the _swoosh!,_ the rush of golden bubbles. The chime of flutes, _clink-clinks!_ and laughter.

"To newlyweds!"

"To newlyweds!"

"To newly married!"

"To newly…"

"... newly…"

Newly.

His face.

A flash of smile, perfect teeth, his fingers on the stem. _Clink-clink._ The ring, _ring-ring!, ring-ringing_ brighter than sunbeams in his eyes.

Sunbeams in his hair.

You know how happiness shines on him.

This is happiness. This.

The rings are shining. 

Champagne in slender flutes. Is shining.

His mother's voice is shining. "Draco, darling." 

"Mother." His voice is shining.

A sip of golden bubbles is melting on your tongue. You take another, adjust your bowtie identical to his. _It is funny_ , you think, you might be wearing his and vice versa and vice versa and vice versa and... Who knows? You steal a glance at him. He doesn't seem to notice. Laughter is bubbling, you swallow it down. _If his mother only knew._

"I wish you both all the happiness for the years to come."

Are you drunk? Barely. Golden bubbles in your head. You wish it to be over. You wish it to never end. You wish to stare at his face, forever caught in brightness.

A tide of music rolls around the ballroom, bursting into the Wizard Wedding Waltz.

You close your eyes to the applause and steady yourself. Hold your breath. Open them. Raise your glass and join the chorus: "To the newlyweds!"

Your voice is not your voice. It doesn't matter.

He leads Astoria to the centre.

You don't hate her. Do you?

Happiness looks good on him.

Happiness for the years to come.

They dance.

Your heart is quiet. 

You raise your glass and drink. To the newlyweds.

*

**_I am on Tumblr:[@big-draco-energy](https://big-draco-energy.tumblr.com/)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> You are welcome to share your thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
